


Chained to a Comet

by consultingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e10 The Devil Is In The Details, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 11, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/pseuds/consultingcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to watch as the Winchesters drive off, leaving him alone with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to a Comet

**Author's Note:**

> Because possession in the Supernatural universe creeps me out and I have way too many feels from 11x10 that I don't know what to do with so I wrote a short drabble.

He’d been possessed before. If the Leviathan had been black sludge oozing through his grace, dragging him down so he lost all sense of himself, Lucifer was ice coursing through his veins. His grace had some familiarity to it, memories of happier times in Heaven. But there was an edge there too. All the angels that had been murdered in the Fall, all those who had suffered and died in the Apocalypse, those were wounds that Castiel could never forgive. He tried instinctively to pull away from it, but Lucifer overwhelmed him like a tidal wave and he was lost.

The Leviathan had been kind. He’d never been conscious, when they had control. Never had to witness his body moving against his will, to hear Lucifer talking to the Winchesters as though nothing was wrong. He would have thrown up if he could, the revulsion at Lucifer’s presence too palpable, but he couldn’t. His body wasn’t his own anymore. No, Jimmy’s body. Because he was no better than Lucifer, a mere interloper in this vessel. Had Jimmy ever felt this way about him? Castiel tried not to dwell on that too much.

He tried to break free as Dean moved to leave. The Winchesters were his best chance of freedom, after all, and who knew what Lucifer would do if left to his own devices? He was shoved down harshly, though, forced to watch as the Impala drove off, neither of the Winchesters shooting him a backward glance. Lucifer's amusement was obvious, gloating at how easily he could swat Castiel like a mere insect.  
"Of course they wouldn't notice." Lucifer murmured, voicing Castiel's own fears. It was strange, hearing Lucifer speak with his voice. Yet another violation. "You're nothing but a weapon to them. Expendable."  
"Dean will know something's wrong." Even Castiel didn’t quite believe it and both of them knew it.  
Lucifer laughed mockingly, "Of course. I forgot about your pathetic little crush." He smirked. "Maybe I'll tell him. Leave it to Dean to tell you just how wrong you are."  
A stab of fury flooded through Castiel and for one blissful moment, he was himself again, body his own again. "You wouldn't dare."  
All too soon, Lucifer seized back control. “You forget, little brother. I’m stronger than you. Even if you wanted to, you can’t stop me now. Your life, your friends…I can do what I want with them, and that’s all thanks to you.”  
“If you hurt them, I’ll kill you.”  
“You can try. Not like you'll know about it, though. I'm sending you somewhere special, Cas."

Suddenly, Castiel's surroundings changed. He should have known Lucifer wouldn't want him conscious after he'd managed to seize control of the vessel, even if just for a moment. Putting him into a dream or a memory was the simplest solution to keep him out of trouble. The question was where?

White walls. A deserted warehouse. This place was all too familiar, forming far too many of his nightmares.  
"Dean!" He tried to call out, but his lips wouldn't move. His body turned of its own volition (a memory, then) to see Dean stood, angel sword in hand, ready to fight. The first copy Naomi had sent him to test his loyalty. He remembered this, remembered every copy he'd killed here in Naomi's re-education. Now he would have to relive it.  
Castiel raised his blade, hand shaking. Maybe this was a good thing. A reminder of however much he would sacrifice for Dean, the hunter would never feel the same way. Never could feel the same way. He wasn't family. Just a tool to be manipulated. Expendable. Lucifer had chosen his lesson well.

But that didn't mean he had to play Lucifer's game. He'd given up Heaven, his own family, for Dean, whenever he had needed him. He could beat the devil.

He turned his back on Dean. There had to be a way out of here, and he was going to find it.


End file.
